What If
by anth3m
Summary: The raven's voice became scratchy, and a little less steady, "What if I told you that I was breaking up with you because I had to leave?" SasuNaru. AU.


"This is nice." Sasuke's eyes were closed as his head rested between his favourite blonde's lap. Naruto was playing with the raven's hair, his head leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Mm-mhh." Naruto hummed, closing his eyes and enjoying the peace. It was a nice day; a warm breeze, enough birds singing for them to sound nice, not enough to be annoying, alone, care-free.

"Let's play What If," Sasuke suggested. He sat up and moved to Naruto's side before tugging at his leg, telling him to lie down.

"Okay. I'll start." Naruto used his sweatshirt as a pillow while Sasuke used him as a pillow. "What if we'd never met?"

"I'd be long dead by now." Naruto was the sunshine of Sasuke's life. After Sasuke's parents had died Sasuke went into a depression. He wouldn't talk, or eat, or even look at anyone, until he'd met Naruto when he was 13. The hyper blonde had somehow managed to pull Sasuke back into life simply by always talking. The first words Sasuke had said in 4 years were "Shut up, dobe." Since then Naruto was his light. "What if I wasn't as much as a bastard as I usually am?"

Naruto laughed, he couldn't imagine Sasuke not being a bastard. No cold glares, insults, smacks against the back of his head. What a boring life that would be. Worse than that would be Sasuke being _nice_. The image of Sasuke grinning instead of smirking, complimenting the blonde, looking at others with kind eyes. It just wouldn't work out. "Then we wouldn't be yin and yang." Naruto was finally able to put it into words without sounding too sappy. "What if we were the last two people on Earth?"

"We wouldn't have to worry about being too loud," Sasuke said with a straight face. Naruto blushed, immediately getting what he meant by that. "No more annoying idiots to annoy me, other than you, but I think I can handle that." See? There's the bastard side of Sasuke Naruto couldn't live without. He still flicked Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke took a deep breath of sweet summer air. He originally suggested this game so he could tell his boyfriend some things, but decided that he'd let it go a few rounds before getting serious. "What if I told you I was going to collage for 4 years in England?"

Naruto knew it was coming, Sasuke rarely suggested this game unless he had something serious to go with it. The first time they played this was so Sasuke could admit to Naruto that he had a huge crush on him, the second was when he'd told Naruto that his brother was moving away so Sasuke had to move in to Nartuo's apartment.

"Then I'd tell you that I was proud that you were accepted, and warn you that if you cheat on me I'd kill you." When Sasuke started asking questions like these, Naruto knew that it didn't go back and forth anymore, now Sasuke asked the questions.

The raven's voice became scratchy, and a little less steady, "What if I told you that I was breaking up with you because I had to leave?"  
Naruto's heart stopped completely. He didn't want to let Sasuke go now. He was in love with him, though he had yet to admit it. But here the saying 'If you love something, set it free' comes into play. "Then I'd respect your decision. If your were to go to collage, then it would be best for you." He didn't fail to notice the single tear that dripped down Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he sat up. His eyes moved around, looking for something unknown to Naruto, and then they stopped. "Naruto, what if I told you that ride is here and I'm leaving for collage right now."

Dark grey met sky blue and Naruto's still heart dropped into his stomach. "Then I'd tell you to have fun and do your best. And if you were to break up with me, I'd also add 'Good luck with finding your true love.' " Tears glazed the blonde's eyes, though none fell.

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently one last time before he stood up, secretly taking Naruto's orange sweatshirt with him. He walked across the green field to the car Naruto could now see in the distance. Once Sasuke appeared to be out of earshot, Naruto finally had the courage to confess his love.

He stood, "What if I told you I was madly in love with you?" He shouted. Naruto didn't know that the raven had heard him.

-SNS-

It was late when Naruto had gotten home from his job as a bus-boy at the restaurant down the road. Today was a one-day-only special day, meaning there was lots to clean up. He was the only bus-boy, but he didn't mind, he got better pay that way.

Naruto flopped onto his couch, rubbing his eyes before the tears could get to them. 4 years ago today marked Sasuke's departure to collage. It meant that he was either back or living with his new lover in England now that he was finished collage.

If he was back, Naruto wondered if he would ever know about it. If Sasuke would call him or e-mail him or something, but he doubted-

_Why the fuck is there a trail of rose petals and candles in my house?_

This was one fancy burglar. Naruto groaned and stood up, stretching a bit to prepare for the punch we was going to deliver to whoever broke into his house. He followed the petals to his room, where he heard soft music playing behind the door. This guy must've went all out just to take all of Naruto's money.

Then he recognized the song as Take This to Heart and his breathing hitched. This wasn't a burglar.

Naruto reached for the door with shaky hands and a deep breath. He closed his eyes until the door was fully open.  
There, on one knee, was a pale raven-haired man. He had onyx eyes that bore into blue ones, and a silver ring presented in a little orange box. A rare grin covers his face as he saw Naruto's reaction.

"What if I asked you to marry me?"

"Then I'd say yes, you bastard."


End file.
